internetremixfandomcom-20200213-history
Internet Remix Wiki
Welcome to the Internet Remix Wiki! This wiki contains topics about stuff related to Internet Remix! Your help would be greatly appreciated! Also, if you have an Internet Remix fan-fiction, song, AU (i.e. Discord Apple Party, which is an AU of IR's Discord Murder Party by Bryancroidragon), or anything related to IR that you want to share, feel free to make a page for your work! What is Internet Remix? "We initially branched off of Man On the Internet from Undertale the Musical, but we also like to do our own thing, even if it’s still memes. So we’re the Internet, but Remixed! …And also it's catchy!" - Internet Remix FAQ (Why did you choose that name?) Internet Remix is a collaborative channel with a crew of currently 21 members. The original crew had 28 members. On their channel, they do skits, play various tabletop games, song covers, etc. Internet Remix was created by the original cast and crew of Man On The Internet's Undertale: The Musical, as well as some people who were fans. The crew members that left (but can still be found on Man On The Internet) are Lindsay Bolin (MLoreley), Sym, CyberneticPinkeye (Griffin), SteelEmissary, and Gentleman Walrus. Yousif Najem has been unable to participate in IR since it started. Sadly, on July 18, 2017, about a month before Internet Remix started posting, Moony passed away. Games They Stream * Dungeons And Dragons / Rolling With Remix (Originally named Dungeons and Douchebags) * Mafia / Discord Murder Party * Other various games Original Crew * Juno Son * Chi-chi * Kristen Trawczynski (Goggles) * JoJoSoda * Invidebit Sunshine * Brodingles * Cami-Cat * Phill Hughes (PhillDubs) * CyberneticPinkeye (Griffin) * Moony * RadixMusic (Khamydrian/カミドリアン) * Darby Cupit * SteelEmissary * Lindsay Bolin (MLoreley) * Shyner_24 * Alex Rybitski (Xander) * Alex Beckham * Sym * Tom Previte (Tenebrismo) * Jordan Fries (Upgraded Moon / Moon) * Scott Orenstein (BaritoneBlur) * Yousif Najem * Atwas * SplitGuardian * Dawn Glover (Toonwolf) * Tex (Roxrezi) * UprisingAttorney * Gentleman Walrus Internet Remix's Social Medias YouTube Patreon Tumblr FaceBook Twitter Twitch Other Fandoms Related To Internet Remix Rolling With Remix Wiki (Created by Madam_Zed! You'll find stuff about Internet Remix's DnD campaigns and one-shots!) Discord Murder Party Wiki (Currently being updated by Hexcav-Lio, Waffleman2, and UprisingAttorney! You'll find stuff about Internet Remix's Mafia series!) Fallen Empires Wiki (This wiki is dead, but it does contain some stuff. For more updated stuff, go to the Rolling With Remix Wiki!) Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse